Marik's Apprentice
by DanielleKetaruema and kera
Summary: Danielle, a seemingly normal girl is about to meet to people who would change her life forever. Chapter 4 up now
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first story posted on fanfiction.net. It's about a young girl beginning her training to be an Egyptologist but that gets interrupted when  
she meets Marik and Bikoura, then joins them in their ways of evil. O yeah Ishizu, Shadi, and Kaiba get in on this mess too there's a ton of  
twists and turns so read and review! (Sorry for the blue color but I wanted to print this and my printer ran out  
of black ink, and I'm to lazy to change it back to black)  
  
Marik's Apprentice  
The night after Battle City, Marik and Yami Bikoura were looking to train someone in their ways of mischief. As they searched they came across a young girl reading a book titled "Egyptology your guide to". Yami Bikoura stopped and elbowed Marik in the ribs hard, then said, "She looks like a promising young mortal let's try her." Marik walks up to the girl and asks her name she replies "Danielle" but shortly after speaking those words a strange look of malice and malevolence spreads over her pretty face and her voice darkens as she replies "I'm Ketaruema, what's it to you?" Both Marik and Yami Bikoura stand there, mouths gaping in disbelief. Several moments later Yami Bikoura stammers out "you have a Yami too?" "Of course I do." Danielle/Ketatuema replies "Don't both of you?" Yami Bikoura nudges Marik and says, "I told you she looked promising." Marik shoots Yami Bikoura a sour look as if to say, "O shut up you a-hole or I'll send you to the shadow realm." By that time Danielle/Ketatuema was getting very impatient so she got up and said, "if you don't tell me your names and state your business with me, I'm leaving." Marik and Yami Bikoura again stunned by this girl's rashness meekly stood up and gave her their names. Danielle back to herself by then apologized for her disrespect towards them and her yami's outburst for she didn't realize who they were. She got to her feet, bowed to Marik and said, "I will be your servant if you desire it" Marik shocked by this statement quickly said, "No, I don't need you for that. Today I need you for an entirely different reason I need an apprentice to carry on my ways." Danielle gasped, and Ketaruema took control answering "yes master of darkness, I accept your offer." "Good," said Marik "follow me and your training shall begin." "Hey! Aren't you forgetting me? I need her too," Interrupted Yami Bikoura. Shortly afterward as Danielle/Ketatuema was following them to their hideout they stopped and asked how she got a yami without having a millennium item. _______________________________________________________________________ She stopped and answered "it all started five millennia ago when my yami still had her own flesh, she was the High priestess of Ra's temple and the love of a very prominent high priest by the name of Seto. (Ketaruema takes over) He truly did love me. If it wasn't for that Heishin (mentally: @#!$^%^^#!) I would still be with him.\ / Heishin was on a rampage trying to obtain all of the millennium ^ Items and Seto the keeper of the millennium rod was looking for a way to hide it from Heishin so he came up with a brilliant idea. (Or at the time it was) The idea was to give the item to me and have me go into hiding, but Heishin would not be fooled that easily and came after me. He cornered me and challenged me to a duel. (I was an excellent duelist, and at the time I could beat Seto in a duel) things went wrong from the start in the beginning he brought me to the shadow realm and things went downhill from there. In the end I lost, my body damaged beyond repair and my mind in the shadow realm my love Seto was thrown into a deep despair that I feel he has yet to come out of. The best that the healer mage could do to comfort Seto was to release my soul and mind from the shadows and tell him that we would be together in another life. And that's all that I remember from then. Danielle it's your turn. (Danielle takes over) I got my yami on a family vacation to Egypt; on a museum tour I snuck away and found myself in a strange burial chamber. There was an odd glow coming from the sarcophagi, I walked towards it even though my mind was screaming "run" I reached out and touched it, and then a blaze of light tore my conciseness from me. I blacked out and woke up on a bench with medics surrounding me I asked what happened and they told me they found me laying unconscious in the east hall. Startled I asked them about the burial chamber, strangely they told me that there was no burial chamber in the whole museum. I explained to them what had just happened to me and they said that I must have dreamed it all, but I knew I hadn't. Afterwards when my family and I were leaving a strange man came out of nowhere and gave me a cryptic warning "beware for you have unlocked great magic and great danger, beware the rod-bearer for he is your doom." (In Marik's mind: I am the rod-bearer how could I bring her doom, I have no desire to kill her or anything.) But I never took it as a warning I just thought he was a strange man, when I tried to ask him to clarify his warning, he just told me his name was Shadi and that we would meet again. Shortly after I got back to America, I began to black out frequently especially after someone made me angry. And strange things began to happen to me like people in my school started to avoid me and when I tried to talk to them they acted all scared and ran from me. From my friends I discovered I had a dark side, a yami. Well that's the story, any questions?" _______________________________________________________________________ Yami Bikoura asked why did Ketaruema come back.  
  
Ketaruema: Basically for revenge and to find Seto again.  
  
Marik: I know someone named Seto do you think he is the one you're looking for?  
  
Ketaruema: Bring me to him! Yami Bikoura and Marik turn around and start whispering to each other. Finally they turned around and faced Danielle/Ketaruema and told her they would take her to him. When they got to Kaiba co. Danielle/Ketaruema was speechless she could feel her love In the next room. She rushed in to see him but the two huge bodyguards stopped her. Or so they thought, in a powerful blast of shadow magic she got through leaving both bodyguards unconscious on the floor for Marik and Yami Bikoura to step over. (Ketaruema's mind) "Finally I shall get to see my Seto again!" Ketaruema runs in only to find in place of her beloved there was a small boy. "Who are you and where is Seto?" she demands. A tall man steps out of the shadows and says "that is mokuba and I'm Seto, but more important question is who are you and how did you get past the guards?" Ketaruema, Stunned by that last comment, answered "Don't you recognize me Seto, I'm Ketaruema, remember? And how I got past your guards you should know also." "I don't know any Ketaruema, and for how you got in I don't know either." Answered Seto. "Search deep within your soul Seto and I know you'll find that you do know me, and for a little help, Marik I need you now." Marik walks into the room mokuba gasps and Seto growls out "You!" "Kaiba you remember me, I'm touched." Says Marik "yeah, touched in the head," replies Seto. "Marik would you please hand Seto the millennium Rod?" asked Ketaruema. (Mentally Marik spoke to Yami Bikoura and asked, "why are we being so nice to her?" "To gain her trust and to see her power you idiot" Yami Bikoura replied sharply.) Grudgingly Marik handed Seto Kaiba the Millennium Rod and almost immediately a bright light shone and on Seto's forehead appeared the eye of Horus. In a different almost ancient voice he spoke, "Ketaruema my love I thought that I had lost you forever!" "Yes, my love I am here after all of this time. I have found you again, now let us seek revenge upon those who caused us so much pain!" (Marik takes back the Millennium Rod and Seto comes out of his trance very startled and bewildered) "What did you do to me?" Seto demands "now do you remember who I am?" asks Ketaruema. "You, you're that silver hared woman I saw, but you were different and I was filled with feelings of rage and sorrow." Said Seto who was apparently quite shaken. "Yes that was me shortly after you had discovered what Heishin had done to me. You loved me Seto, I know that is hard to believe but you did five millennia ago." Sadly answered Ketaruema with tears in her eyes. "You witch, how dare you mess with me and my mind! Get out! Get out!" roars Seto Kaiba. Devastated that he would do that to her, Ketaruema ran out of Kaiba co. and didn't stop until Marik and Yami Bikoura caught up with her. "Now about that training," Danielle/Ketatuema asked, "when does it start?" "Finally!" exclaimed Marik.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Danielle: please read and review or I won't write anymore about my training with Marik and Bikoura.  
  
Ketaruema: yeah, and if she doesn't write any more I'll get angry and you don't want to see me angry.  
  
Danielle: you really don't.  
  
Ketaruema: so listen to my vessel (Danielle) and read and review!  
  
Danielle/Ketatuema: oh yeah, our full names are Danieltenu Ifnekio Donekah Esu, and it means one of two dark souls. Ketaruema Lamecia-Nabet Mahari and it means keeper of the millennium rod. And Did I forget to tell you I'm a vampire with a yami, weird isn't it? 


	2. Mysterious Beginnings

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I wish I did because then I would be a real character instead of the subject of someone's made up fiction.  
  
Now back in Egypt Danielle/Ketaruema is up to her usual mischief with a few added extras/secrets. Marik discovers that there is more to his new apprentice than he had first thought. If you don't like cliffhangers don't yell at me when you want to know what happens next and I don't have the next chapter done. Reader beware -_-  
  
A special thanks to reviewer Leahann. And ravenblood I'll try to make my next stories longer, and if you don't like it tough (bears fangs and hisses)  
  
Mysterious Beginnings  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Marik, "to begin, we have to go to Egypt." "Shit, my parents will never let me go back there not after what happened last time!" moaned Danielle/Ketaruema. "I'll take care of that," said Marik "I need someone to hone my skills on" he added slyly. ________________________________________________________________________ Yami Bikoura: are you forgetting about me!? I'm way more important than Marik, well I can tell which of us you prefer. (Acting all stuck up an insulted) Danielle/Ketaruema: O shut the Fuck up Bikoura or I'll bite you (I'm a vampire remember?) Yami Bikoura: you little.. Danielle/Ketaruema: me little what? Bring it on, you can't do a thing without your prissy little ring. ; p Marik: Bikoura don't get her mad, you saw what she did to those bodyguards back there, and that was without an Item. And if you and her get in a fight, I'm loaning her my Rod. Bikoura: I can see when I'm not wanted. And with you two conspiring against me I see no reason to stay. (Door slams, loud footsteps echo in the hallway) Marik: now that he's gone let's get back to the story. ________________________________________________________________________ "I'll send a few mind slaves to get them, then we'll go. I have a private yacht, and we'll take that when we reach New York." __________________________________________________________(Time passes) "Wow, I love this country!" Danielle squealed in joy. "First lesson, never show emotions," said Marik "they can be used against you." "OK Marik I won't." "Where are we going?" asked Danielle/Ketaruema. "To my home." Marik said. "How are we going to get there?" asked Danielle. "We're going to walk," said Marik "really?" asked Danielle. "No we're going to take my motorcycle." Said Marik getting a little bit annoyed, "and do you have to keep asking so many questions, it's annoying." "Sorry, it's my nature." Danielle said sheepishly. "Well if it's in your nature than have Ketaruema take over, at least she doesn't ask questions as often." Snapped Marik. "Geez you don't have to yell," muttered Danielle. (Ketaruema takes control)  
  
__________________________________________________________(Time Passes) "We're here!" announced Marik. "Good, I've never ridden a motorcycle before and I almost got sick, also I've never been in control of this body for so long, I feel really weird." Added Ketaruema. "Did I ask what you felt?" demanded Marik. "No, I don't think so," said Ketaruema. "Well than don't tell me what you feel." Snapped Marik. (Danielle takes over) "Marik you're home! And with a girl, I'm so happy for you" shouted Ishizu as she ran towards Marik. "Ishizu I'm not getting married, we're not even dating." Said Marik hurriedly. "Oh, well than why are you back here? Questioned Ishizu. "Well you, mom, and dad probably won't like this but I've taken an apprentice, and her name is Danielle. You're also probably wondering why I chose her, well she has a Yami just like me but she's different from me in that same way." Stated Marik. "How is she all that different than you?" Ishizu asked. "Well for one thing I don't have a Millennium Item like you and Marik, and I can use shadow magic without an Item too, oh yeah and this'll be new to Marik too, I'm a Vampire " Interrupted Ketaruema. "So you're Danielle." Ishizu said flatly. "No, I'm Ketaruema. This is Danielle (Danielle takes over) Hi Ishizu, nice to meet you." Said Danielle/Ketaruema slightly embarrassed. "Just what the world needs another shadow wielding psycho." Said a male voice from inside the house. "Oh really dad does that mean that you approve?" asked Marik sarcastically. "No but you know I have no power over your decisions anymore." Said the man stepping out into the sunlight. "Dad be nice to Marik, it wasn't his fault that the tomb keepers initiation did that to him." Scolded Ishizu. "Ishizu I need to borrow your cards." Whispered Marik. "I can hear every word you say Marik, so don' t act like I'm not here, I already know how to play Duel Monsters I even brought my deck." Interrupted Danielle/Ketaruema. "Well than let's see how good you are." Said Marik. Danielle: Marik, do I have to type exactly what happened in the duel, because that will take like way too long. Marik: No, just tell who won and spare me the embarrassment. Danielle: OK (snickering) In the end Danielle/Ketaruema won *to be exact it was 8000 to 0* "well I won now what?" asked a very board Ketaruema. "Now that you've beaten me in a duel we actually start your training, but first we eat." Said Marik. "Good," said Danielle/Ketaruema "I'm hungry, where's the nearest town? I like to feed upon people randomly (everyone but Danielle/Ketaruema looks disgusted) sorry, but I am vampire, well also I'm a Necromancer but that doesn't matter at the time being." "See, I told you that she was hiding something from you Marik." Ishizu said smugly. "Marik, I was going to tell you, but after I knew you better. I bet you think that I'm some sort of monstrous freak, well now that you know just send me home on the soonest plane to America." (Fake crying) Pleaded Danielle/Ketaruema. "It wasn't just my yami that drove people away from me, at school they all knew that I was strange, but after one of the popular people found me in the graveyard next to the school talking to some unseen person. They thought that I was demoniac/insane to say the least. After that no person but you, Marik has even dared to look my direction out of fear that I might curse them or something." "I thought you were special, but I didn't know just how special and rare you really are, there hasn't been any known necromancers here in five millennia. The last known necromancer was the mage that trapped the souls in the millennium items, and all that he could do was imprison or release souls. From what you've shown me you have control not only over their souls but over their bodies too, that means that you could have whole zombie army at your command." Suggested Marik. "Nice, now instead of just a shadow wielding psycho we have a vampiric, necromantic, shadow wielding psycho." Marik's father added sarcastically. "Dad this just means that I choose the most suitable apprentice," said Marik. "Really, you mean that you don't want to get rid of me?" asked Danielle/Ketaruema. "No, you have almost more power than the pharaoh himself. I think that it would be a good thing if you were on my side instead of the pharaoh's." Said Marik. "Can we eat yet? I'm starving, and this sunlight is starting to burn me." Whined Danielle/Ketaruema. "All right go eat, but not in front of us." Said Marik in a disgusted tone. "O.K. I'll be back in a few hours, and if I'm not back by then don't worry I probably fell asleep." Shouted Danielle/Ketaruema from a distance. "Finally she's gone, now we can talk." Whispered Ishizu, " Marik, do you have any idea how much danger you put us all in by bringing her here, and that was before we learned of her powers, Marik please reconsider your choice in apprentice. During Battle City, I thought that you were in danger, but now I think that you're way past mortal peril she could kill you and then use your body and soul to suit her every whim." Pleaded Ishizu. "You have a point, but I feel that she wouldn't hurt me if she had to." Marik said. "You may be right but you're still in danger, what if someone is after her they probably won't hesitate to hurt you." Blurted Ishizu. _______________________________________________________________(In town) "Now where's a nice dark alley?" wondered Danielle. All of the sudden a man stepped out of the wall right in front of Danielle. "Shadi!" Danielle cried in shock. "I see that you have not heeded my warning, and now you apprentice under the one I told you to avoid. You know that no good shall come from this." Shadi said mysteriously. "So, it's my life," snapped Ketaruema. "Don't make me use my millennium Scale to summon Ament the devour of souls." Threatened Shadi. "I would like to see you try to harm me with that thing. (Danielle takes over) yeah and I'm sinless so it can't touch my soul, sorry Ketaruema you're on your own with this one." Said Danielle/Ketaruema. "Danielle!" yelled Marik running towards her. "We have to leave now, you're in grave danger!" "See, what I have told you is coming true you must leave now." Said Shadi as he stepped back into the wall in front of Danielle/Ketaruema. Ketaruema: why'd you stop typing, it's just getting good too.  
  
Danielle: Owww, my fingers hurt I've been typing for four hours straight.  
Why won't you let me take a break? Marik: come on less yapping more typing.  
  
Danielle: Not you too.  
  
Marik: Come on more typing!  
  
Danielle: Hey Marik, do you know that you're really cute when you're Mad?  
  
Marik: you really think so? (Blushes profusely)  
  
Danielle: yeah, will you go out with me?  
  
Marik: What?!  
  
Danielle: Sorry that was totally random.  
  
Marik: You better not have been serious.  
  
Danielle: No, sorry I wasn't (Yes I was)(*crying*)  
  
"From who am I in danger from?" asked Danielle/Ketaruema. "We don't know for sure but shortly after you left a man came to my house and asked if we had seen you, we told him no but I don't think he believed me. He left in a limo that looked strangely familiar." Explained Marik. "Describe it to me." Pleaded Danielle/Ketaruema. "Well it was black with some sort of dragon for a hood ornament and KC on the license plate." Said Marik. "Wow, that describes about 40,000 limos." Said Danielle sarcastically. "Wait, isn't Kaiba's favorite monster a dragon and don't the initials KC stand for Kaiba Corp.?" Asked Ketaruema.  
  
Danielle: Well that's the end of the second chapter in Marik's Apprentice I hope you liked it. Please! Please!! Please!!! Read and review my story. Also no flamers if you have something bad to say about this story please try to write your own story first, and after all that if you still think my story sucked you can say so. 


	3. Love appears on wings of a demon

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I barely own my own life  
  
Marik: Danielle/Ketaruema Get back to work!  
  
Danielle/Ketaruema: See what I mean. A special thanks to the five people who reviewed my past chapters.  
  
Kera: hey I reviewed too!  
  
Danielle/Ketaruema: I'm getting to that. Sorry for not having this chapter up faster but being a vampire (big news flash to those of you that didn't know that) I can only type at night, and you know, I got hungry :L and the full moon thing too. (I have a thing for moonlight)  
  
Kera: No flamers! If you do Danielle will find you and well it's too horrible to explain so no flamers (it's for your own good)  
  
Danielle/Ketaruema: thank you mind slave Kera  
  
Kera: Hey that's not nice!  
  
Danielle/Ketaruema: so, I'm not a nice person ;P And here's a brief description of me in case you flame my story! I'm 5' 8" with long gold brown hair (down to my waist) that looks like fire in the sunset, and gold brown eyes. I'm also extremely pale (duh!) (In the moonlight I almost glow) and very thin.  
  
Marik: Story, Now!  
  
Danielle/Ketaruema: all right keep your shirt on (hmm there's a thought.)

Love appears on wings of a Demon  
  
"That is possible, but why would Kaiba come all the way out here to find you, why not wait for you to return home?" Marik said skeptically. "He probably came to his senses and is looking for his love ("Said Ketaruema almost in a trance. "Ketaruema, I have one problem with this, I don't love Seto you do and this is my body!" Danielle shouted at her invisible yami. "No one is going anywhere until I get my apprentice trained" Yelled Marik entering the argument. At that Danielle/Ketaruema abruptly stopped yelling and stared at Marik. "Well than let's train!" Danielle and Ketaruema shouted in unison. Lesson one: severing ones mind from their body  
  
Marik: here's our volunteer (not!) for you to practice on (points to Arkana) Hey Arkana get over here!  
  
Arkana: Yes master?  
  
Marik: I want you to do something really important, go stand over there. OK Danielle/Ketaruema start!  
  
Danielle/Ketaruema: (raises hand, concentrates then flicks hand aside and Arkana collapses) that was fun   
  
Arkana: XX  
  
Marik: Dear lord Ra! You're a natural!  
  
450 lessons (2 hours) later  
  
Ketaruema: Now that we're done with the training can I go find Seto?  
  
Marik: Well.....  
  
Danielle: Marik quit lying to me I know that you don't want me to leave.  
  
Marik: well um aa.....  
  
Danielle: I don't want to leave you Marik. This is a huge problem for me because my yami loves someone else (sob) and I, I love you Marik. There I finally said It (blushes until bright red in her face) (you know, that's really hard to do with a vampire)  
  
Marik: (looks shocked but relieved at the same time, then blushes profusely) Would you like to go on a date?  
  
Danielle: Yes! (Little hearts floating above her head)   
  
Ketaruema: Danielle! What about Seto?  
  
Danielle: you love him, not me and this is my body! (Sticks tongue out at invisible Yami)  
  
Marik: I can solve this problem, Danielle you're a Necromancer, right? If I find you a suitable body could you put Ketaruema's mind in it, freeing you?  
  
Danielle: I guess that I could, but I've grown attached to my Yami. I mean haven't you Marik, I know he can be a bit sadistic and homicidal at times but if he left wouldn't you be a little lonely?  
  
Marik: well I guess so, but the separation wouldn't have to be permanent. Just long enough for Ketaruema to find Seto.  
  
Danielle: All right, I'll separate from Ketaruema.  
  
Ketaruema: What am I, a piece of meat to be bargained for?  
  
Marik & Danielle: Shut up! Later  
  
Marik and Danielle/Ketaruema managed to find a body to transfer Ketaruema into a little after sunset. (Basically when Danielle got hungry snicker) "Ketaruema you have to leave me now" Danielle said. (Sob)

Danielle: Aargh! I have a freaking writers block (gasp!) (Tosses computer out window)(Someone below starts screaming about computers falling from the sky)  
  
Marik: Danielle calm down! Don't make me call the mental hospital. (Ducks to avoid a flying dictionary)  
  
Danielle: well you'd feel the same way if you had a writers block!  
  
Marik: True, but that's why I make you do all of the writing.  
  
Danielle: Aarghhhhh! (Picks up desk and lifts it above her head)  
  
Evil Marik: you're so cutely demonic when you're mad, did you know that?  
  
Danielle: Thanks, you're always cute (tosses desk at Evil Marik)  
  
Evil Marik: (ducks just barely missing getting hit with the desk) shit, you're strong too.  
  
Danielle: Duh!! (All of the sudden behind Marik, and grabs him and puts Marik in a choke hold)  
  
Marik: you can let me go now.  
  
Danielle: Now why would I do something that nice?  
  
Evil Marik: Good point, that's why I like you better than Bikoura.  
  
Danielle: yeah, he was always whining about me giving you more attention than him.  
  
Evil Marik: So, he was just jealous. And will you please let me go now or do I have to use my millennium rod.  
  
Danielle: did you just say please?! Who are you and what did you do with the real Yami Marik?  
  
(Pulls off mask) Bikoura: yeah it's me, how'd you guess?  
  
Danielle: I've never heard Yami Marik use the words please and cute, they just aren't in his vocabulary. But thanks for the complement and also please don't pretend to be Yami Marik again, I let you off easy, next time I'll kill you. And where did you put Marik, you had better not have hurt him (Gets creepy demonic look on face)  
  
Bikoura: eep! (Shrinks in fear from the angry super powerful vampiric necromancer) No I didn't hurt him (much) I'll go get him. (Dashes off and returns 3 seconds later with Marik then runs at top speed to the nearest airport)  
  
Marik: what a jackass, after all I did for him he goes ahead and jumps me ties me up and shoves me in a closet.  
  
Danielle: OK enough drama here lets get back to the original story.

(Ceremony commences)

Danielle: Kekou nakeru tera derak gouri minec jreotou koure djet toyoto lesaret deroga tekou nyaru bagoura se ediscou youkie strefi infekio kaya. (Translation: Lord Ra allow me control over this soul so I may remove it from its imprisonment within me and to allow it freedom.)(Danielle begins to glow and a whitish form is floating above her head and then is sucked into the body on the ground)  
  
Marik: that was amazing!  
  
Ketaruema: what the fuck did you do to me, it feels like I was run over by all three god monsters at once. Wait, you didn't separate me did you? Shit! You did!  
  
Danielle: now you can go off to find Kaiba and I'll stay here with Marik.  
  
Ketaruema: so I guess this is good bye...  
  
Danielle: go, get out of my sight, find Kaiba before I get hungry again and attack you.

Well that's the end of chapter 3, and the story splits off from here chapter 4 is about Ketaruema and chapter 5 is about Danielle. Yes, now they're different people too. And if you have any suggestions, no matter how bad they are, for things to include in my next chapter please tell me. Bye for now


	4. Ketaruema's story

Danielle: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I'm not even sure I own myself.  
  
Ketaruema: can we get to my story yet?  
  
Kera: Do I get to appear too? And not just in the intro?  
  
Danielle: (screeches and makes evil demonic face, =L you know like the one the vampires make on Angel) Quit bugging me!!! I'll include all of you if you just leave me alone! Wait I'm hungry, reviewers come here for a moment. (Someone screams then Danielle reappears)  
  
Kera: uh Danielle, you missed a spot.  
  
Danielle: thanks (wipes blood from chin) All you mortals out there had better review my story or you'll end up like that flamer (he did taste good though)   
  
Ketaruema's story  
  
Ketaruema: Where could Seto be hiding. (Shadi steps out from the wall in front of her) Quit doing that!  
  
Shadi: I see you remember me, where's your vessel?  
  
Ketaruema: We're separate now.  
  
Shadi: well that would explain why you look like you did five millennia ago. Off to find Seto I presume?  
  
Ketaruema: How'd you guess. (Duh!) What do you want now?  
  
Shadi: to tell you to be careful (as usual) and not to kill Seto, he's vital to the future.  
  
Ketaruema: I know I'm a little violent at times, but kill my love Seto! Are you crazy?!  
  
Shadi: I'm not but you are going to come to a time where killing Seto seems like a good idea.  
  
Ketaruema: screw you! (Storms off down the street)  
  
Shadi: she has to learn to control that temper.  
  
Ketaruema: (from a distance) I heard that! (Gives Shadi the one finger salute and continues on her way)

(Someplace else)

Seto: I just can't stop thinking about what that woman said and why does it feel so familiar?  
  
Mokuba: I don't know Seto, but if you ask me it sounds like she has some part in your past.  
  
Seto: Not you too, I knew Yugi was a bad influence on you mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: well that's the only explanation that makes sense. And how else could she have gotten past your security guards, I mean a normal woman of her strength and stature should have been easily captured and thrown out.  
  
Seto: so, she could have had Marik do that for her, but it's something about her face, when I see it I feel something I don't know what but I feel something. (Gasp! Could this feeling be love?)  
  
Mokuba: Oooo!  
  
Seto: Now it sounds like you've spent too much time with wheeler. Don't tell Yugi and gang that I've said this but I think I should find Shadi and ask him to bring back my memory of the past.  
  
Mokuba: Why the sudden change in opinion? This just isn't like you Seto, are you sick?  
  
Seto: I'm not sure myself.  
  
Kroque: Mr. Kaiba you have an incoming call.  
  
Seto: How many times have I told you to knock before entering! Kroque you're fired! And tell the person calling to shove it!  
  
Kroque: shove it where?  
  
Seto: anywhere he damn well pleases!  
  
Mokuba: don't you think you were a little hard on him?  
  
Seto: no, I don't tolerate incompetent employees.

(Duelist Kingdom)

Kroque: Master Pegasus I have been discovered.  
  
Pegasus: Really Kroque, how hard is it to act as a spy for just two weeks.  
  
Kroque: Sir I did manage to get some information about Mr. Kaiba's weaknesses.  
  
Pegasus: So you did do something right after all. What's the information on?  
  
Kroque: Well while I was eaves dropping I kept hearing the name Ketaruema, I think that Mr. Kaiba may have feelings for her.  
  
Pegasus: So Kaiba boy has finally found someone, good for him. Ah I remember my dear Cecilia all to well...  
  
Kroque: shall I continue with the plan? One question sir, why not just kidnap Mokuba again?  
  
Pegasus: That's old, every bad guy here has tried to kidnap him and Kaiba boy expects that kind of a move.

(On a plane heading towards Japan)  
  
Ketaruema: Urrk! I hate flying, I thought boats were bad urrk. Well I shall endure it all if it is to see my Seto again. (Ugh, hurk, chunks fly)(At that time Ketaruema barfed upon a very important looking Japanese official)  
  
Flight Attendant: We will be landing soon, please fasten your seat belts and place your trays in the upright position. Thank you for flying on Japan air and have a nice day.

(Later off the plane)  
  
Ketaruema: now where is Kaiba corp.?  
  
Random person: are you Miss Ketaruema? Kaiba sent me to get you from the airport.  
  
Ketaruema: really, he didn't even know I was coming. (Gets suspicious look in eyes)  
  
Random person: yes but he has spies everywhere. Now please follow me to our escort.  
  
Ketaruema: wait, aren't you Kroque?! This just isn't right you're Pegasus's goon not Kaiba's. I'm not going with you! (Blasts Kroque with shadow magic and knocks him unconscious, two more body guards come running and get blasted by shadow magic also)(And at that same time the official Ketaruema barfed on got hit by a flying body guard it's just not his day)

(Duelist Kingdom)  
  
Pegasus: KROQUE!!!!!  
  
Kroque: yes sir?  
  
Pegasus: How is it possible that you fail two easy missions within one week?!  
  
Kroque: Well um sir capturing the girl wasn't as easy a we had thought.  
  
Pegasus: and why not? She was just a defenseless woman, don't tell me she beat you over the head with her purse and you gave up.  
  
Kroque: No she had some form of magic, I thing shadow magic to be specific.  
  
Pegasus: But she has to have a millennium item to use shadow magic, and I know who all of the owners of the Items are.  
  
Kroque: But sir I saw her use it and I felt it right before I got knocked out.  
  
Pegasus: Yes, and I heard she took out two of my biggest body guards also, maybe she is of more interest to me than I had first thought...

(Downtown Tokyo)

Ketaruema: (she finds the unlucky official) Sir I'm sorry for barfing on you, but could you tell me where Kaiba corp. is?  
  
Japanese Official: I accept your apology Miss, and I'll do better than tell you where Kaiba corp. is because I work there, actually I should be there right now, but thanks to your airsickness I'm late.  
  
Ketaruema: Well if you do take me there I'll take credit for the whole mess.  
  
Japanese Official: OK, my name is Keriot Tasuki.  
  
Ketaruema: My name is Ketaruema, pleased to meet you. Now can we leave?  
  
Keriot Tasuki: Yeah we should leave.

(Kaiba corp. entrance)  
  
Keriot Tasuki: why do you want to see Mr. Kaiba so badly that you would volunteer to get yelled at?  
  
Ketaruema: well, lets just say I have an urgent appointment with Mr. Kaiba.  
  
Keriot Tasuki: Whatever, it's your funeral.

Danielle: yeah, school's almost over (yes, even us vampires have to go to school) but what's even better is there are only four days (nights for me) of school left and I'm faking sick! No more eighth grade! Wohoo! Yesterday my class went to Valley Fair, it was hell, for one thing I was soaked the whole day, it was cold and raining, and the lines were too long.  
  
Marik: back to the story my dear. (Giving Danielle a foot rub)  
  
Danielle: tehee.   
  
Kemo: Mr. Kaiba there is a woman here to see you.  
  
Seto: it better not be Ishizu again  
  
Kemo: It's someone by the name of Ketaruema, she came in with Mr. Tasuki.  
  
Seto: send her in. (A few moments later)  
  
Seto: Ketaruema, I was beginning to wonder when you would show up again, all of the other Egyptian lunatics do.  
  
Ketaruema: how dare you call me a lunatic! Kaiba boy.  
  
Seto: how do you know about that?!  
  
Ketaruema: a little horse told me. ;) So now we're even. Oh and sorry for sending your secretary Kera to the shadow realm, she wouldn't let me through.  
  
Seto: I see, where's Marik and Bikoura?  
  
Ketaruema: I left them back in Egypt with my hakari Danielle.  
  
Seto: you are strange, but then again if you're a Yami you must be somewhat talented at duel monsters. I challenge you to a duel, 4000 life points.  
  
Ketaruema: I accept, and just to make this interesting I'm taking the duel to the shadow realm.  
  
Seto: what's the catch? Shadow games always have a nasty little twist.  
  
Ketaruema: you caught me. The catch is that with every life points you lose you get back a part of your past self, and if you lose all of your life points you fully regain your past self. (Basically he gets a Yami) But if I lose I go back to the shadow realm for eternity until someone releases me. Deal?  
  
Seto: deal!  
  
Ketaruema: I'll go first, I play Maha Vailo in attack mode and then I'll attach wicked-breaking Flameberge- Baou and fairy meteor crush. Making his attack 3050. And I place two cards face down. Your turn.  
  
Seto: I place a monster in defense and place two cards face down. (Shit, where did she get cards that rare, not even my blue-eyes can beat that card now.)  
  
Ketaruema: I flip the card reasoning, Seto call out a monster level.  
  
Seto: four  
  
Ketaruema: now I pick up cards until I get a monster, oh look here's a monster in the first draw. To bad Kaiba you called wrong, it's a level seven- Barrel Dragon. Now I get to summon it to the field because you called wrong. And now because that was a special summon I will normal summon the Bistro Butcher in attack mode. I will also activate Barrel dragon's effect (flip 3 coins if two of the three are heads destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field.)(Flips coins) yeah! Two heads, bye face down monster! Now Maha Vailo attack Seto Directly!  
  
Seto: Not so fast, I flip Mirror Force sending your monsters attack right back at you.  
  
Ketaruema: Nice try Seto, but I flip seven tools of a bandit negating your Mirror Force. And now Barrel Dragon attack Seto directly! Tehee, I won! (A bright light surrounds Seto and then he falls unconscious a few moments later he gets up stares around the room and finally speaks)  
  
Priest Seto: How did I get here? Heishin did you do this?!  
  
Ketaruema: Dearest Seto, you're back!  
  
Priest Seto: Ketaruema? How did you get here? I thought you were dead.  
  
Ketaruema: Seto, I was dead but now I am reborn as are you. We are together again.  
  
Seto: What the fuck! So Yugi and Shadi weren't just spouting gibberish, I really do have a past self.  
  
Ketaruema: what do you thing I've been trying to tell you! Now will you let me continue to talk to your other self?  
  
Priest Seto: You mean Heishin is dead? Well at least we're free of him, but one thing that bothers me is where is your other self?  
  
Ketaruema: My other self is a necromancer so she separated me from her so she could go on living with Marik while I searched for you.  
  
Priest Seto: well if you got separated from your present self can't I get separated too?  
  
Ketaruema: Well, I guess so, but then we have to go all the way back to Egypt, and I get air sick. But I suppose I can go.  
  
To make an already long story shorter, they got on the plane and went to Egypt then met up with Danielle.

Danielle: well that's the end of the fourth chapter please review! See ya!  
  
Marik: you had better review otherwise you'll make Danielle cry, and If you do I'll find you and punish you!


End file.
